Of Angels and Vampires: Bleeding Heart Society
by takashi00
Summary: The Western Vampire group is out to destroy the treaty between Angels and Japanese Vampires, but what are their other motives? Eldershipping, Spencer Hale Shurii /OC pairing, Brock Takeshi /OC pairing, Gymshipping, Pokeshipping.


**Of Angels and Vampires: Bleeding Heart Society**

**Chapter One**

Interruption

By Fallon

Yukinari pulled Hanako close to him, wrapping his arm around her waist.

The man with long brown hair grinned, walking forward and clapping his hands. "Sorry to ruin your moment there, but it looks like we've got a problem on our hands."

The crowd buzzed with anger, but the man ignored them.

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want?" Yukinari said firmly.

The man chuckled. "I heard you Japanese Vampires formed a treaty with Gaia and are now at peace with them. Heh, well, I would have to disagree with that. You see, you and I are brothers, Yukinari." The man smiled, revealing his fangs.

Yukinari was taken aback. "Brothers? You're no brother of mine!" He withdrew his sword, pointing it straight at the other Vampire.

"No need to be hasty—allow me to introduce myself…" he said, clearing his throat. "I am Derek, leader of the Western Vampires, North American Region." He looked behind him. "And these two are my brother and sister, Ethan and Valerie."

Both Ethan and Valerie smiled.

"By saying brothers, I mean you and I are the same race. And you're marrying a former Angel...are you willing to make her one of us?" Derek said.

"That's her decision to make," Yukinari spat.

"Well, if she's going to be your wife, then you better make the decision fast."

Yukinari growled as he stepped forward, still holding his sword in front of him. Derek looked at him and then at his brother and sister.

"Well, Ethan, Valerie, shall we show our dear brother Yukinari what we've got?"

Valerie shook her head. "No, not yet. We wouldn't want to shed blood on this happy day."

"Very well. We're just making our presence known. We'll have to show you our headquarters sometime, old man," Derek said.

Ethan and Valerie walked away from the rubble. Derek stopped, turning his head and looking at Yukinari. "We'll destroy that treaty, Yukinari. The Light will be destroyed."

Leiko gasped as she watched Derek leave. "I must warn Lady Mayura," she whispered, grabbing Shurii's hand.

_**Gaia**_

_**- Council Chambers -**_

Leiko, Suzumi and Yukinari stood before the Council as Odin cleared his throat.

"The Bleeding Heart Society... sounds like we need to ask Tsukasa about them."

Tsukasa entered the Council's chamber, pulling the double doors open and shutting the doors behind him. He glared at Yukinari.

"What can you tell us about this Bleeding Heart Society, Tsukasa?" Mayura asked.

"The Bleeding Heart Society is a band of American Vampires. This group was just recently formed within the last couple of weeks and I am just learning about them myself."

He pulled out a tablet that beeped and a large transparent screen came forward, showing pictures of Derek, Ethan and Valerie. Tsukasa touched the tablet again and revealed pictures of the three Vampires talking to a group, then another appeared and they killed them.

"The Bleeding Heart Society's goal is to unite the Beings of Darkness against the humans and to rule the world as the main supernatural beings. They want to wipe out the Werewolves, Angels and all other beings and use the humans as their slaves and blood supply."

"Who is behind this Society? Do you know, Tsukasa?" Demitri asked.

"So far I know this is a family of American Vampires, a father and his three children. The father's name is William Charles, who was the former leader of the Western Vampires, North American region."

"And his oldest son is the leader of the Vampires, am I correct?" Odin asked.

Tsukasa nodded. "Right you are, sir. Derek brings his brother and sister along with him whenever he goes. Together the three of them bring death and destruction."

Tsukasa pulled up a picture of William with his three adult children. Suzumi narrowed her eyes at the picture. "Lady Mayura, we must come up with a plan to protect both of our races, since this Bleeding Heart Society has the mission of killing the Beings of Light."

"We will have to up our security system, since they might have the technology that will allow them to get to Gaia," Mayura said.

"I will send forth some Hunters to protect your borders, if you will send some Angels down to protect ours."

"Of course," Mayura replied, nodding.

"Just be sure you're on the look out for these Vampires," Odin said.

_**Yukinari and Hanako's Palace  
Later that night...**_

Hanako kissed her husband softly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Yukinari laid her down on the bed, lying on top of her and kissing her. He planted kisses on her neck, and she smiled.

"What did the Council say about this group that interrupted our wedding day?" she asked.

"They're called the Bleeding Heart Society. Derek is the leader, and it's sort of a family tradtion... it was created by their father, William Charles. I think their goal is to achieve world domination and use the humans as their slaves and blood supply." Yukinari replied.

Hanako looked away, then back at Yukinari. "Do you think you'll turn me into a vampire?"

"That is your decision to make, my love."

"I'm not sure yet, even though everyone has been talking about me," Hanako said.

"I hope you're hearing good things..." Yukinari replied.

"Yes, I think they are," she said, smiling.

"Well, you know only good things will come to you, my love," Yukinari kissed her and held her hands over her head.

Suzumi sighed as she looked over the files of Bleeding Heart Society, fingering through the pages about William Charles and his family.

They were a family from the 18th century, currently living in Seattle, Washington. "I wonder if they dodge all that sun with the rain..." she whispered to herself.

_If they came to Japan just to let it be known that we should break the treaty, then what are their other motives with us?_

Takeshi approached Suzumi from behind, snaking his arms around her shoulders and kissing her on the cheek. "Reading about the Bleeding Heart Society?"

Suzumi nodded. "Yes. I want to know what their next move is, whether they are going after Gaia or us. We better be prepared for both."

"What do you think they want with us?"

"Most likely to have us destroy the treaty, but that's not going to happen."

"What about Hanako? How is she going to protect herself if we go to war with the Western Vampires?" Takeshi asked.

Suzumi stopped flipping through the pages and looked at Takeshi, "You're right. She's lost her memory of her fighting skills. I think Father will have to work with her in her sword skills. However, she's the enforcer between Light and Darkness, and she was touched by Apollo, so she must have some sort of powers."

"Not unless we ask the Gods to give her a power..." Takeshi replied.

"I'm not sure, love, though thank you for bringing this up," Suzumi said.

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to call a meeting."

_**Main hall**_

Yukinari and Hanako sat next to each other, and Shurii and Leiko sat across from them. Kasumi sat between Satoshi and Kenji. Takeshi stood next to Suzumi, who sat at the head of the table.

"I have brought you all here to give you an update about what I've learned and what will probably happen. I have a feeling the Bleeding Heart Society will come after us first, then Gaia."

"What are their motives, Suzumi?" Yukinari asked.

"Their motives are to have us join them-which we won't, because Gaia is our ally. The second motive is to go to war with us, which we will be ready for. I want the Hunters to be on guard when this happens, Shurii." Suzumi looked at Shurii, who nodded.

"Yes, my lady."

"As for you, Hanako, I want you to work with my father in regaining your sword skills," Suzumi said, turning her attention to Hanako.

Hanako nodded. "Yes, even though I've never handled a sword before."

Leiko smiled. "Of course you have, once. It should be a breeze for you, my lady."

Yukinari got up from his seat, holding out his hand to his wife. "Well, we better get started then."

Hanako smiled, putting her hand in his.

Suzumi then shifted her attention to Kasumi. "Kasumi, you and your friends are going on a mission to talk to the Gaian Council. Your friends are being put to work."

Kasumi nodded in response, and Kenji beamed. "Alright, we get to fight!"

Satoshi groaned. "Just as long as we don't get killed."

_**Gaia  
- Council Chambers -**_

Kasumi stood in front of the Council, while Kenji and Satoshi stood behind her.

"Do you have a new appointed General for Her Defensive Alliance, Mayura?"

"Yes, the Council has appointed Litonya as General for Her Defensive Alliance. She will be working with you and the Hunters," Mayura said.

A woman with long black hair and hazel-colored eyes walked through the double doors. She bowed before the Council, then bowed to Kasumi. "I am General Litonya. Pleased to meet you, Peace Maker Kasumi."

Kasumi nodded. "Likewise, General. These are my friends, Kenji and Satoshi." The two men nodded at the woman.

Yukinari and Hanako were standing outside the Palace grounds, with swords in their hands. Yukinari stood in fighting stance, looking at Hanako. He got a strange feeling: this reminded him of their first encounter, only this time he was going to teach his wife self defense with a sword.

Hanako held her sword in front of her. She shook her head as hazy memories were coming back to her. _Maybe I've done this before..._ she thought, swinging her sword to the left then right. It felt heavy in her hands as she swung it. She caught her balance and she, too, stood in her fighting stance. She looked at Yukinari, and then she envisioned flames burning behind him just before the blue sky reappeared behind him.

She exhaled. "All right, I'm ready."

Yukinari nodded. "It's like I just showed you inside. Hit to the left, then block, and hit to the right."

Hanako nodded in response.

Yukinari charged at Hanako, clashing their swords together. Hanako swung her body around Yukinari's, hitting her sword at his left and he blocked it. He brought his sword up, and she quickly blocked it and shoved him back. She ran towards him and threw her sword to the right, but he blocked it.

"Good, you seem to be catching on quickly." He smiled at her and she smiled back, sweat dripping from her brow.

Hanako clashed her sword with his and spun around him to hit from behind. Yukinari put his sword behind his head to block her attack, but she kicked her foot up to kick him in the back. He fell forward, and Hanako pointed her sword in his face.

Yukinari chuckled, putting his hands up. "All right, all right, I surrender."

"Looks like I win this round," Hanako said.

Yukinari got up and wrapped his arms around his wife. "With a little more practice you'll be ready to fight."

Shurii looked at Leiko, who were watching Yukinari and Hanako's sword fight. "Do you think she'll get her memories back?" Shurii asked.

"I don't know. It could be possible," Leiko replied.

"I wonder what kind of power she possesses, since she was part of being controlled by the Devil and touched by Apollo?"

"My dear Shurii, have you forgotten that you, too, were touched by Apollo's light?" Leiko questioned.

"Yes, but it's only to get rid of the zombie in me, so I have no way of possessing such powers from Apollo," Shurii replied, smiling.

"I guess we'll see what happens to Hanako in these next few days, if we go to war with the Western Vampires."

Derek knelt before his father's bedside, bringing him a wine glass of crimson blood.

"Thank you, Derek," he said meekly, downing it in one gulp, then wiping his withered mouth. His skin tone returned normal as did the wrinkles on his face faded. He grinned as he rose from the bed and looked out the window.

"Did you see our brother Yukinari?" he asked.

"I did as you instructed, Father. What is your next move?"

William smirked. "I want to destroy that treaty. Darkness will prevail!"


End file.
